The expanding clinical programs of the Division of Clinical Sciences in this Comprehensive Cancer Center encompass comprehensive interdisciplinary programs in clinical investigation in medical and pediatric oncology, with emphasis in chemotherapy and tumor immunology, including those aspects of programs in the bridging biomedical sciences which are directly relevant to the further development and extension of programs in clinical investigation. These integrated programs in clinical therapeutic research include: chemotherapy; tumor immunology; immunogenetics; pharmacology; cytokinetics; cellular pharmacology; acute leukemias; osteogenic sarcoma; supportive patient care; clinical microbiology; and blood coagulation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Jaffe, N., Frei III, E., Traggis, D., and Watts, H.: Weekly High-Dose Methotrexate-Citrovorum Factor in Osteogenic Sarcoma. Pre-surgical Treatment of Primary Tumor and of Overt Pulmonary Metastases. Cancer 39:45-50, 1977. Jaffe, N.: Metastases in Malignant Childhood Tumors -- The Role of "Adjuvant" Therapy and the Utility of Multidisciplinary Treatment. Seminars in Oncology. 4:117-126, 1977.